


Cheesy As Hell

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy As Hell

**Author's Note:**

> What's that? Actually more than 200 words? And more than one of them is dialogue?? Who am I and what have I done with Ori

Relieved that the work day was over, Jeremy stretched his arms as he walked out the door.

 

"Hey, wait up!" came the voice of Matt, joining him on the trek home.

 

They probably talked about memes most of the way like massive nerds.

 

 

* * *

A watercolor of reds and oranges and pinks splattered from the horizon onward as Matt slowed his pace and eventually came to a full stop.

 

"You doing alright there, Matt?"

 

His eyes widened when he was pulled from his thoughts.  "Oh, yeah, just remembered something I was planning to do, y'know."

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Jeremy turned to face him fully, venturing a "what  kind of something?"

 

With a brief pause to gather courage, the taller of the two got on one knee.

 

"Oh.  Are- are you doing this?  Oh my god."

 

"Dude,  shut up , you're ruining the mood."

 

"Do you not  see how cheesy all this is?"

 

"Fine, fine, but are you going to marry me or not?"

 

"Well- I mean, yeah,  of course , but sunset?  Really?"

 

Pulling him into an embrace, Matt responded with a mumbled "Just because I love you doesn't mean I can change the way the sky works just for you."

 

"God, you're an embarrassment."

 

"So are you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually entirely because one of the many names for this ship, Meremy, is pronounced like "marry me."


End file.
